


Favor For Favor

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Involved, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Throat Fucking, Watersports, WinterHawk Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: When Clint ends up trapped upside down by his net arrow exploding on him, he's forced to call his boyfriend for help and this found positioned just gave his boyfriend all new ideas to toy around with.Plus, it doesn't help that Clint hasn't really slept in a few days and Bucky knows just how to bring him down.*Read the tags*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Favor For Favor

**Author's Note:**

> For Winterhawk Bingo: Facefucking

_ Bucky. - CB _

_ It’s late, Clint, the hell are you still doing up? - JB _

_ Uh, I never slept? - CB _ _   
_ _ Anyway, I need some help. - CB _

_ What did you do this time? - JB _

_ Why is it always something I did?! - CB _ _   
_ _ [...] Arrow net exploded and trapped me upside down. - CB _

_ [Delayed response] Send me a photo. - JB _

_ Barnes, are you serious? Send you a photo of myself trapped upside down by my own fucking arrow that you busted? Fine. - CB _

_ [Photo attached: Clint lays upside down in an entanglement of multiple nets, the mesh secured to the high ceiling. His limbs are wrapped around the netting, barely able to move.] See? Now come rescue me. - CB _

_ Oh, I defiantly see a lot happening. Are you naked? - JB _

_ Just shut up and help me. - CB _

_ I’ll take that as a yes. - JB _

In retrospect maybe asking his boyfriend at three in the morning to come to rescue you from your own entrapment of netting was not the best idea. For many reasons, that is. For one, Bucky hated to be woken up by absolutely anything, no expectations. Two, this position left Clint vulnerable and exposed and okay, yes  _ maybe  _ he was naked. And lastly, for three, Clint knew how the man’s mind worked and he knew some payment would come out of this.

The blonde heaved a sigh out of his nose when his front door finally opened, Bucky, with all his glory of bedhead and shirtless PJs letting himself in. The key he’d given him for emergencies swung off of his metallic fingers and a glint shined in those silver eyes as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Oh no.

No, no, no.

Clint knew that look in his eyes.

“When Natasha told me that I would  _ never  _ have a dull moment around you, Barton, I believed her. I thought maybe that meant your natural attraction to trouble, wanting to help people,  _ not  _ being woken up at this hour to get you out of your own netting.” 

The man stood below him, head tilted to the side with a grin on those full lips. He hadn’t shaved in over a week, causing thick stubble to start to grow. Clint found himself unable to stare at the man for long, it caused him to crane his neck back far too much. 

“Just shut up and let me down. I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t need it - I already tried to get down myself. It didn’t end well.” He waved his left hand that still held the broken arrow, the net tightening around his limb. 

“You know…” Bucky purred, climbing onto the back of the couch with his knife in hand. The man shouldn’t look so hot with a goddamn knife. Now he shouldn’t look so damn hot when the knife was between his teeth like that. “You being like this gives me some ideas and I am owed something from having to come here.  _ And-”  _ He gave Clint a look that shut him up before he could protest. “-you obviously haven’t slept in two to three days, so you need the stimulation.”

“Bucky, what in the hell are you getting at?”

Watching the man saw away at the first few strands of the net, Clint got his answer. Or well, Bucky let it be known. He took the netting that fell and wrapped it tightly around his body, freeing his arms that were otherwise getting the blood circulation cut off. Now, he was trapped in a whole new meaning. 

Bucky’s tongue was between his teeth in concentration as he tied off the last of the netting, easing Clint down to the floor. He knelt beside him to adjust the last few bits around the man’s stiffening cock and balls. The cool fingertips brushing over the purpling length made a delicious hiss and moan escape him. 

“I thought so,” the brunette purred, looking down at Clint with hunger in his eyes. “Are you always this horny when your enemies tie you up?”

“Normally they’re not so hot,” he grumbled, his face flushing a deep shade of red. He whined as Bucky took the broken arrow and phone, setting them on the table and out of his reach. He was next, being hoisted over the man’s shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. There was no point in fighting, was there? Bucky was going to get his way.

And Clint wanted it.

Setting the archer down on his unmade bed, Bucky surveyed him for a long moment. Enough to make Clint start to squirm because he hated to be under Bucky’s waterful eyes like this. It made him want to just crawl out of his skin and off of the pedestal this man was building for him.

Seeing something he didn’t like, the soldier moved him so his head was hanging off of the bed. Much more comfortable given his neck was now supported by the comfort of his mattress and not the netting. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Clint grumbled as the man walked away and out of his vision. He craned to sit up and saw nothing. He could hear him in the bathroom, things falling from his medicine cabinet.

No answer came, just the sound of the soldier now digging through his closet where shit was thrown everywhere. When he finally came back to view, it was clear what Bucky had in hand that made Clint’s face turn as red as the O-ring gag in his mouth.

“We’re going to play a game,” Bucky finally spoke in a low, soft tone. It made Clint shiver all over, his cock twitching. “I’m going to fuck your throat until I cum. Maybe I’ll cum on your face, maybe I’ll cum down your throat - who knows. I’ll decide later. What I do know is this…” He dangled the gag in Clint’s face. “You’re wearing this. I know you, you’ll instinctively try to bite me and that’s okay. I just don’t like my dick flopping on the floor. Especially when  _ this  _ will be working over your cock.”

That was the last thing Clint expected to see. It had been a gag gift from Tony, made by Tony, and had instantly gone into his closet. Tony thought he was some poor, single guy and thought Clint needed help getting off. He wasn’t and he didn’t, but none of the team knew he and Bucky were together just yet. 

Tony thought Clint needed a Stark-invented fleshlight. The whole thing looked almost creepy like it was modeled after Bucky’s stubble and mouth. Tony had even demonstrated it for him with a banana. It was worked just like someone giving him a blow job, just with softer teeth, everything controlled by the remote that now sat on edge of the bed. 

“Remind me to kill Stark later,” Clint huffed, rolling his eyes as Bucky walked out of sight again.

The bed dipped from where the man knelt, he could hear a snap of a bottle opening. Cold lube being poured on his cock made his hips thrust and wiggle.

“Already tried that,” Bucky replied nonchalantly. “Didn’t go over so well. Now hold still.”

The warning went amiss when the fleshlight slowly eased over his swollen, aching cock. It struck the blonde just how long he’d been aching. Was it days? Hours? Or just minutes? Regardless, he was sensitive as fuck and that sweet, sweet relief of the warm, wet,  _ thing  _ sliding over his cock and settling at the base felt like heaven.

Even as it started to  _ move.  _ Suckling on his cock like it was nursing a bottle, tongue tracing the sensitive underside.

It made his eyes water at the relief this almost felt like, to the point, he hadn’t even realized Bucky was back in front of him and there was a clear bulge in his maroon-colored sweatpants.

“Does it feel good?” He purred down at his boyfriend, taking him by the hair to drag his neck out, leaning his cock so it brushed over the man’s face. This close, the smell of his musk, of his scent that made him Bucky was driving Clint insane. More than the toy wrapped around his cock.

“Sh-shut up.” His protest was muffled by the bulge and the fact he was  _ trying  _ not to moan despite there was a heavy flush starting from the base of his chest and growing towards the tips of his ears.

Clint hated being a full-body blusher.

“Shut up? You want  _ me  _ to shut up? When I rescued you? When I am taking time out of my night, when I can be sleeping, to help you? Is that any way to thank your boyfriend?” Bucky made that tsking noise Clint hated. It caused a nerve in his brain to twitch, to make him feel some shame despite Bucky was teasing. “Maybe I should string you back up to the ceiling and let Kate or Bobbi walk in to find you like that. Do you want that? Might even leave Suck-A-Lot on you.”

Clint whined a deep and pitiful sound. No, he didn’t want that. He could only imagine Kate’s horrified expression and Bobbi. Dear God, he didn’t want to think about that. He rubbed his face into the bulge, breathing him in. Dragging his mouth over the fabric to get any hint of a taste of him. 

“There we go. I knew you’d come around.” The pad of the metallic thumb stroked over his cheek, pressing into his mouth and against his tongue to make the blonde gag. Bucky always liked that sound and Clint loved to make it. 

Using his flesh hand and a weird shimmy sensation of his hips, he got his pants and boxers off, kicking them somewhere behind him. The fingers popped out of Clint’s wanting mouth, wrapping around his thick cock to give himself a few careful strokes.

Bucky was about as purple as Clint’s aids at this point. His mushroom, broad, and cut head was leaking precum like he couldn’t stop drooling. He growled as he squeezed his head, thrusting his hips so the tip just brushed over Clint’s swollen lips.

He wasn’t sure how big Bucky was, ten, maybe nine inches? Regardless, the man was wide and fat and sat perfectly on his tongue. It took Clint ages to get to this point to suck without gagging, to take him in his ass without being ripped open, something he was proud of but couldn’t quite so easily put on his resume.

“Fuck, I could paint you white right now, looking at you. You look so beautiful, face all red, fucking that toy like a bro. Here, baby.” He flicked the remote once, twice, and three times. Each time the machine started to change pace in sucking. The last time added a near vibrating settling like it was humming and teeth scraping him just lightly. 

Clint’s mouth fell open in a gasp, eyes squeezing shut. His hands gripped at a combination of the netting and sheets, thrusting. He only regrets opening his mouth when he heard Bucky sigh.

Then he understood why a second later.

Warm liquid splashed his face, the smell acidic and burning Clint’s nose. It burned worse when he breathed it in when the  _ piss  _ splashed into his mouth before Bucky focused the long and heavy stream over the rest of his body.

His eyes opened in time, burning from the piss to see Bucky aiming his cock right back at his face again, soaking him with the last bit of piss in his bladder. The worst part was, Clint loved it, being marked like he was this man’s property like he was a dog.

The taste? Not so much.

At least Bucky understood because he disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with a wet towel to clean the piss off of his eyes and around his nose. The O-gag was gently slid between his teeth and buckled into place. 

His hair was soaked with piss and despite it was semi-washed off of his face, Clint could smell it. He could feel the sheets underneath him rapidly cooling where he sat in the pool of it. Bucky was defiantly getting a drycleaning pill after this.

A camera shutter went off and the brunette grinned as he waved his phone in Clint’s face before tossing it aside. “I won’t show anyone. I just wanted a keepsake of how adorable you look. Ready, baby? Remember, three sounds and I’ll stop.”

Because even with his throat full of cock, Clint always managed to make a sound.

There was no reply to be had. Bucky’s grin was the last thing he saw before his vision was overtaken by warm, heavy balls and a thick cock slowly sliding down his throat.

The pressure of it made him gag, the appendage stopping for a second, letting Clint breathe through his nose before it made its way down, until he was settled, hips pressed firmly against his throat. Clint was already gagging. Small sounds escaping him and whimpers. He could feel Bucky’s cock twitching inside of him every time a sound was made. His entire body was slack, the relief that came with not having to think, just let his throat be used.

He was still heavy as he remembered, oozing bitter pre down his throat. Clint drank it greedily, like a man dying of thirst, grateful for anything. The taste of Bucky, the musk, everything just made the blonde’s mind pleasantly heavy.

This is where he belonged, in bed with his boyfriend, covered in his piss, and choking on his cock.

There was a thick bulge in Clint’s throat too, from his cock, Bucky noted. He loved the sight of it. He loved it even more when he slowly humped him. Drawing his hips back just an inch or two and pushing them back in. He wasn’t too harsh or hard with the movements, but never let Clint get a moment to relax with the constant humping. He loved to watch his throat jump, the bulge move. 

He loved it more when he wrapped the metal hand around his throat to jack himself off, squeezing just right with the heel of his hand. It put the perfect amount of pressure on both him and Clint, the blonde’s body shivering and Bucky growling from the added tightness.

Like he needed anymore. Clint’s throat was so damn tight and warm, he always wondered why he left it in the first place.

There was very little warning as he pulled out, just so his heavy head rested on the man’s tongue. He could see Clint’s chest rapidly rising and falling. He let him breathe, let him catch his breath. Drool was coming from Clint’s mouth, tears rolling to disappear into his piss-soaked hair.

That was such a pretty sight with his flushed skin. 

Slamming his hips back in, Clint’s entire body jolted as his throat was suddenly full of Bucky. His throat contracted and he was sure the man tried to moan given how his cock was vibrating just lightly.

Taking the remote from the toy, he turned it to its highest setting and let Clint suffer for a moment.

He’d have to thank Tony later.

“That’s it. There’s a good boy. You like this, don’t you, baby? I know you do. You miss being used. You miss being my puppet. If only I could keep you on my cock year-around, you wouldn’t have any complaints would you?”

Bucky chuckled at the slight shake of Clint’s head. Of course not. The man was almost made to be on his cock.

Clint wasn’t going to last long. The tall-tell signs of his rapidly approaching orgasm were showing. The twitch in his neck, his stomach doing that flutter it always did. He could see his right thigh tensing up. 

Clint was going to cum and it was going to be hard and fast and he wanted to cum right with him. They both needed this release.

There was no other way but up. Well, out.

Bucky’s pace was brutal. He gripped kept one hand on the mattress to steady himself, the metallic hand pressed just on his throat to add that pressure again. His hips thrust at a harsh rate. Striking Clint in the face, his balls making a wonderful skin-on-skin sound.

The harshness of his thrusts made his boyfriend’s throat contract each time. The gagging and wines escaping what little room was left in the man’s mouth. Bucky’s grunts just added to the noise in the air.

“C’mon, Clint. C’mon. Milk my cock. Do what you need to. I want you to cum, baby.” The instructions coming from him were a mixture of self need to both stimulate himself and Clint, but to reassure his baby.

“You got this, baby. You got this. Cum for me. Let go. Just let go. I got you.”

To prove that point, he let go of the man’s throat but didn’t let up on the pace. The bed was shaking, the headboard striking the wall. Bucky didn’t care. He leaned far over Clint and rapidly humped him, ripping the toy off after hitting the power button.

Clint whined at the loss of warmth and pressure from his cock, but it was lost to Bucky’s hand wrapping around him.

He didn’t want to cum, he wanted to please Bucky but there was no avoiding the long-waiting orgasm. His stomach was burning and there was barely any feeling in his balls. The hand around his cock squeezed just right and Clint was  _ gone.  _ The orgasm burst behind his eyes in white stars, hips thrusting into the air. He was  _ gone,  _ in the mind-numbing pleasure that he didn’t want to come down from.

It took three tugs and four heavy thrusts of his hips before Clint was spilling over his hand in long, thick strands that coated both his hand the man’s lower stomach. 

That Leaning back to grip Clint’s throat again, feeling just how heavy he was breathing. He could hear him sniffling and knew the poor guy was crying. He always cried when he orgasmed and hated it when Bucky babied him.

“There’s a good boy. You did so beautiful. Look at you, your cock is still leaking. You didn’t even touch yourself when I was away, did you?  _ Good boy.”  _

The praise was punctuated with each heavy thrust. His own orgasm was rapidly approaching. His own was much quicker than Clint’s. How could it not be with the tightness of the man’s throat around him, contracting with a heavy hitch of his breath.

Bucky’s head threw back and he let out a heavy snarling growl that sounded more animal than man. His thrusts echoed that, having little care as he fucked into the warm hole in heavy, harsh stabs of his hips. Until the fuzz of his mind slowly died down, until his balls stopped aching, and his stomach uncoiled. 

Pulling out with no warning, Clint gagged and coughed, what little he couldn’t swallow was choked and coughed up. Bucky rolled him over in their mess, just in time for him to spit the rest out on the floor.

Clint’s eyes were watching heavily, gasping harshly for breath, his throat aching, his jaw hurting worst. There was going to be a bruise around his neck before too long, not that he ever cared.

_ “Good boy,”  _ Bucky purred, now holding a clean rag in hand. He knelt in front of his boyfriend, using gentle touches to remove the gag in the same motion to clean his face off. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

It took a flip of the cleaned mattress, a change of the sheets and duvet ( _ “seriously Clint how do you have only one sheet.”),  _ a sponge bath for more Clint and half a bottle of water and a cookie before Clint and Bucky were laying in each other’s arms. Clint pressed firmly against his chest, the tears long dried from his face.

“We should ask Tony to make us more toys,” he whispered in that sleepy-slumbering tone despite the sun was starting to rise over the buildings, and his alarm clock now read seven in the morning.

“You do realize,” Bucky laughed, “that if we ask him to make us more toys, he’ll know we’re together, right? You ready to take that leap?”

Bucky was always so careful about what Clint wanted, wanting him comfortable more than anything. 

Clint shrugged and yawned into Bucky’s chest again, rubbing his face into his warm skin. “Don’t care. I’m pretty sure half the building knows by now.”


End file.
